Roses are red, Voilets are blue
by JewDrop91
Summary: My Entry for the Valentine Challenge. I hope you like it. xox


**A/N: Okay, so this is my entry for the Valentines Challenge. However, I am going to be up against Helen, Lee & Chelle so here goes nothing!**

**Story was inspired while I hoovered my room, singing along to the song, 'Everything I Do. I Do It For You'**

**I hope you like it =]**

**By the way, this episode is set in 2000 so in this story, Michael Jardine and Brian Holmes never exsisted.**

**True Fact: I have taken the name 'Stafford' from....well I'm not going to tell you that. If it bugs you THAT much, ask me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Stuart, Robbie or Jackie *pouts* and I don't own Shelia either. I do own Stephen and Hannah though =]**

**Monday 13th February**

It was a quiet morning at Maryhill. Robbie and Jackie were going through some old files whilst throwing flirtatious remarks at each other. Stuart was sitting at his own desk typing up case notes and trying to look as though he wasn't eavsdropping on what they were saying. The more personal the remarks got the more he wished that they'd shut up just admit their liking for eachother. In the end it got a bit too much for him so he distracted himself by going to the coffee machine. While it was getting to work, he popped his head into Matts office, remembering to knock first!

"Err, coffee Sir?", he asked quietly.

Matt thought for a second. "Aye I will. Thanks Stuart." There was a pause before he carried on. "Trying to distract yourself are you?!"

"So you can hear them as well can you Sir?", a small smile breaking across Stuarts face as he looked back over his shoulder. Robbie and Jackie were now throwing various paper balls at eachother. He rolled his eyes. "So immature sometimes", he muttered.

"Whats that Stuart?"

"Take a look for yourself Sir" he announced standing back so Matt could look for himself.

Matt looked out and saw what Stuart had meant. He looked back and rolled his own eyes."C'mon lets make that coffee. I'm gasping now."

They walked across the room to the coffee machine and as they passed Robbie and Jackie they threw their own paper balls at them. There was a slight pause before they were all in hysterics.

A few moments of silence ensued whilst they sipped at the burning hot coffee. Then Matt glanced at his watch. They were going to be at the station late tonight so they could tackle the mound of paperwork that seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Seeing as we are going to be here until fairly late tonight guys, how do you all feel about a takeaway later on?", he questioned looking at each of them in turn.

One by one they all nodded. Although their job could be hard going and stressful and they couldn't wait to get out the office at the end of the day, they enjoyed each others company and always had a really good laugh together. "Oh and remember that we have the Strathclyde Valentine Ball on Friday evening", he added with a groan. It wasn't the actual thought of the ball that got to him. It was the thought of having to get all dressed up that got to him.

"D'you mind if I pop out to ring Hannah and tell her I won't be seeing her tonight?", asked Robbie frisking himself for his mobile. Jackie leant across her desk, shuffled a few papers and as if by magic, his phone appeared. She handed it to him and attempted to hide a cheeky smirk. Robbie took the phone from her, rose from his seat and made his way out of the office; but not before he tickled Jackie prompting her to squeal so suddenly, that Matt jerked his hand causing his coffee to spill a little on the floor.

"Honestly", he sighed as the watched Robbie retreat from the office, "you two are terrible today. Flirting like it's going out of fashion, the poking, the prodding, throwing paper. Whats got into you both?!", he mockingly complained.

Jackie smiled. " I don't know Sir." "He hurts when he tickles though", she muttered rubbing her sides, but the smile still playing on her lips. The term '_lovestruck teenager_' came to her mind.

Stuart was watching Robbie out of the window. The phone call didn't seem to look as though it was going smoothly. "Don't think Hannah is taking this nicely" he voiced outloud.

Hannah, was Robbies present 'bird'. They'd been dating for 4 months and if truth be told, no-one really liked her, but they weren't too worried. Relationships with Robbie weren't set in stone!

Ten minutes later Robbie was back and he looked a bit fed up. "Well after that conversation, I am glad I'm not going home!" he announced.

"I'm guessing that she wasn't too impressed?", called Matt from his office.

"No she was not. Dunno why she got so wound up, I'll be with her tomorrow night for Christ sake!"

"Ahh well, looks like your stuck with us then, doesn't it?" teased Jackie as she moved over to rinse her cup out. Robbie moved next to her and lightly wrapped his arms round her waist.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be and there is no-one else I'd rather be with than you Jaqcueline Reid!"

Jackie dug him in the side then moved out of his arms. "Don't call me that, Robert Stafford Ross!" with that she poked her tounge out and headed to the loo.

Robbie went slightly red at the use of his full name. He hadn't been called that since he was 15 and that was by his Mother! He groaned as he went over his name then placed himself at his desk and attempted to start writing some more.

By the time 6.30 came round, Matt, Stuart, Robbie and Jackie had cleared the desks of all paper and were seated with a pizza each, discussing what they were planning to do on Valentines evening. Stuart was spending the evening with Stephen, his boyfriend of 6 months, Matt was taking Shelia out for dinner, Robbie was going to be with Hannah; he'd even asked to leave early so he could get everything ready for her. As much as everyone hated her, she must have been something special for Robbie to do this- no other woman had ever received this type of treatment from him. Then there was Jackie. What was Jackie going to be doing on the most romantic night of the year? She was going to spend the night in front of the tele, with her favourtie movie- Love Actually. Then she'd probably have a bath and go to bed. Robbie looked across at her and winked, "But thats what our lovely Jackie does every night!" he drawled before swiftly moving his head in order to avoid the empty coke can that came flying at him. It didn't stop him though and he continued to tease for the next 10 minutes.

Matt and Stuart sat back to watch the result...they were about to find out. Jackie didn't mind the teasing- infact she rather enjoyed attention from Robbie- but she acted as though it was annoying her . She casually got up and it seemingly looked as though she was going to put her pizza box in the bin but that was not the case. As she got behind Robbie, she bought her arm back and swung as hard as she could muster, smacking the box straight into the back of his head! Robbie sat there for a few stunned moments before reality kicked in and he got his wits about him. Jackie stood back and waited for the response. It came quicker than she expected. In a split second, Robbie had jumped out of his seat and lunged forward to grab her. Jackie threw the pizza box at him and ran through the office door and down the stairs. He knocked the box out of his path and flew after her.

Stuart and Matt sat there and waited for the result. "What on earth has got into those two?!", exclaimed Matt after a bit.

"I'm not sure Sir but just be thankful it was the pizza box, and not the pizza that was thrown at Robbie. Otherwise we would be in the doo-daa!"

"D'you think he caught up with her?", mused Matt.

A shriek from downstairs told them the answer. The noise was too much for Stuart and Matt. They erupted into hysterical laughter.

Downstairs Robbie had caught up with Jackie. He'd backed her against the wall, his hands on her hips and told her in a mock serious tone that if she ever did that again, she would dearly regret it. Jackie had simply kissed him on the cheek briefly, told him that he loved it really before taking his hand and making the way back to the office.

When they got back up to their office, Stuart and Matt were laughing so hard that they both had tears running down their faces. Confusion overtook Robbie and Jackies faces.

"Whats so funny?", asked Jackie as she disentangled her hand from Robbies.

"It was hearing your shriek from downstairs a few moments ago. It was just hilarious. More hilarious because we couldn't see what was going on, we could only hear you."

Robbie pointed at Jackie. "She started it." a sly grin appearing as he said so.

Jackie opened her mouth is disbelief. "Oh yeah? It was you more like! You started with the teasing. If you hadn't started teasing me, we wouldn't be in this situation now."

Robbie thought about her words for a moment. "Yes, but you enjoy it." Jackie rolled her eyes while muttering something about Robbie being an irratable twit.

"Do you know something?", cut in Stuart. They turned to look at him. "Watching you two over the past few weeks, its been hard to believe that Robbie has a girlfriend of four months!" with that, he raised his eyebrows, as if to imply that Robbie had chosen the wrong girl- yet again- then walked to the coffeee machine taking Jackie with him.

Robbie opened his mouth to reply but Matt cut in quietly so Jackie couldn't hear. "Robbie, he made a good point there, and I think deep down....you know it to be true as well."

Closing his mouth, Robbie secretly agreed with Matt but at the same time, agreeing that he couldn't tell Jackie how he felt. What would be the point? Why tell her now when he could have told her anytime he wanted. People always said to Robbie, 'You know, sometimes I wonder about you.' and at this precise moment in time he had to admit, there were times where even he wondered about himself!

Jackie broke his train of thought. "For the 5th time, Robbie." Robbie snapped back then turned towards her with a small grin. Jackie couldn't help but grin back at him. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please. Chasing you took it out of me!" he teased lightly. Rolling her eyes, Jackie proceeded to make four cups of coffee.

"Right, coffee and chat, then home time I think", announced Matt checking his watch. "It's gone 9.30 as it is!"

"Robbie, what time are you leaving tomorrow?", Matt asked, reaching for a luminous green post-it note so he could write it down and stick it somewhere he'd see it.

"3.30 Boss"

Matt repeated it under his breath as he wrote it down. "Right, leave your cups on the side and go home. See you all tomorrow folks."

With that, they collected up their stuff and headed home.

**Tuesday 14th February**

A shrill ringing told Jackie it was 7 am. Groaning out loud she flicked the switch then lay back in the silence thinking about the night before and laughing gently. Finally she threw back the duvet and climbed out of bed. She didn't mind getting out of bed most mornings but Valentines Day was not one of them. It wasn't looking round and seeing love everywhere that bothered her, it was knowing that there would be no surprises waiting anywhere for her and most importantly; no-one waiting at home, no loving arms to hold her close, no warm body to cuddle against during the evening. Thats what bothered her. The fact that she wouldn't be spending the evening or any other evening with someone she deeply loved.

'_Robbie_' said a little voice somewhere in the back of her mind. She quickly shook the thought away and jumped in the shower.

It was 7.45 when Jackie pulled up at work. As she stepped away from the car and made to walk towards the office, a car horn made her jump. The car parked up, the engine stopped and the driver got out.

"Morning Jackie."

"Morning Sir. When did you start using the car horn?", the amusement seeping through her words.

"Since I thought that unless I used it, you were liable to walk straight into the path of my car!"

"Aye, fair point. I was kind of away with the fairys", admitted Jackie nodding her head.

"Mm, well try not to be please. I don't want the paperwork!", Matt said simply with a huge grin on his face. He studied her face. "Your not the only one who doesn't like this day Jackie. Don't worry it will soon be over."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Doesn't take a genius to work out whats playing on your mind put it that way. C'mon, can't stand around here all day. We have paperwork to finish off and coffee to drink. Lets go!", with that he started off towards the door. Jackie followed suite.

As they made their way up the stairs, Jackie couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting off of the fellow officers. It confused her slightly. As far as she was aware, she hadn't grown an extra head. The reason for the looks was soon to be made clear. Jackie was about to get the surprise of a lifetime.

Upon entering the office, Jackie got a shock. Someone had invaded her workspace. It was dedicated to Valentines Day. Slowly making her way over to her desk, Jackie looked at the gifts she'd been left by her anonymous admirer still not daring to believe they'd actually been left for her. Surely this was some sort of joke? Surely someone had got the wrong desk? Wrong. A red envelope with her name on it told her otherwise. As well as the card, there was a huge red balloon shaped like a heart, a post-it note and more touchingly, a single red rose placed diagonally across the desk, that when Jackie picked it up had a sweet scent to it.

Matt meanwhile had recovered more quickly and was by now, making the coffee."What does the post-it note say Jackie?"

She peeled it off the envelope written in a very neat hand were the words: **Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. I Love You with ALL of my Heart and I hope you love me too.**

"Well someone loves you" he said placing a cup next to her. "Wonder what Stuart and Robbie say about this."

"It's not Stuarts opinion I am worried about Sir. What the hell will Robbie say?!"

"I think Jackie, you are about to find out", Matt breathed as his eyes flicked over to the doorway. Jackie followed his gaze and found Stuart and Robbie stood, mouths open and eyes wide as they took in the scene before them. Robbie opened his mouth to speak but Matt cut him off. "Think very carefully before you say anything Ross!"

Robbie held his hands in the air. "Okay, okay. I'm going for a pee then!" and he left the office.

Stuart meanwhile had found his voice. "Wow Jackie. Someone loves you. I hope you find out who it is. What does the card say?"

She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. Turning it over she gasped slightly. It had been hand made especially for her. On the front was a love heart, red and glittery and underneath were the words, 'I Love You Jackie.'

Opening the card she scanned it privately before reading it aloud. '**To my brilliantly beautiful Jackie, I want you to know that you are the only thing on my mind. I don't mean just today, I mean everyday. You brighten my world and there is no-one on the entire planet that can, or will ever take your place. I Love You x x x**'

A single warm tear escaped her eye and ran down her face. She stared thoughtfully at the card before placing it back inside the envelope along with the post-it note and popping it in the drawer beside her desk. She placed the rose is a mug of water then sat down to start on her paperwork. Trying to do paperwork when Robbie was in the same room as a balloon was near impossible. After he had spent a good 10 minutes flicking it Jackie had had enough. She sprung up from her chair grabbed the balloon and walked to Matts' office knocking once then entering.

"Jackie I wish you wouldn't do that! You never know what I could have been doing!" Matt thought about what he'd then looking at the expressions from everyone else he laughed. "I didn't mean anything dirty! I am not Robbie Ross." he stated.

Robbie yelled something back at him then carried on scribbling down his notes. A while later he found he'd come a cropper with the notes he was working on. He looked up at Jackie and watched her.

After a couple of minutes Jackie had the feeling she was being watched. She was right. Slowly and deliberately she raised her head so she eventually met his eyes. "Yes Robbie? What have you mucked up now?" she said without him saying a word.

"You know me too well Jacks. Come here and have a look at this. Does it look right?", he gestured to his paperwork. Jackie slid out of her chair and stood behind Robbie, one hand on his shoulder blade the other resting on his upper arm. Stuart glanced over at them and noticed that Jackie was rubbing Robbies upper arm but whether she was aware of this action, he couldn't be certain. He continued to watch them. He guessed that Jackie was checking his work and that was given away becaused he'd watched as Jackie pointed while saying 'spelling'. She'd giggled as Robbie realised.

"Is that everything Sir?" she teased lightly. Yelping when he prodded her in the side. As she went to move away Robbie tapped her on the hip. She turned to find him holding his coffee cup out. "Is that a hint?"

Robbie grinned widely. "Yup. Stuarty, Jackie has kindly volunteered to make a coffee. Want one?" he called out.

Stuart, who had been secretly watching them chuckled. "Yeah go on. Thanks Jackie." He blew a kiss across to her then fell about laughing with Robbie.

Jackie took their cups over to the coffee machine. As she waited for the machine to warm up, Matt tapped her on the shoulder. Without even turning to him, she held her hand out for the cup. He placed it in her hand then turned and went back to his office. "It's amazing how I can volunteer without opening my bloody mouth!!" she groaned. When the coffee was made and given out she sat down again and picked up the rose from the cup. Twirling it in her hand, she thought about who could have possibly left it for her. Finally she placed it back in its home but not before she breathed in its scent one last time.

Time passed, they chatted, they laughed, they had lunch. Then they chatted about the Ball on Friday evening.

"Does this mean that our lovely Jackie will be wearing a dress?", drawled Robbie.

Jackie rolled her eyes at him, "Yes Robbie it does. Will you be wearing yours as well?" Matt and Stuart couldn't help but chuckle at Robbie. Jackie just stood smirking.

"You were asking for that one Rob", Stuart managed to say through laughter. Robbie threw Jackie a 'thanks-for-that' type look. They were so engrossed in what they were doing they hadn't realised the time until Stuart checked his watch. "Uhh Robs, its 3.30. Haven't you gotta be somewhere?"

"Christ yeah. Thanks Stu." Robbie turned off his computer, grabbed his suit jacket from his chair shouted goodbye and in a flash he was gone.  
"Ahhh, bit of piece and quiet", whispered Matt. Then his phone rang. "Curse it!" he shouted as Stuart and Jackie laughed.

When Matt finished on the phone he went back to the office. "Finish the notes your doing folks then thats us done for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay boss. Have fun tonight with Shelia. Hope all goes well", Jackie told him, Stuart nodded in agreement.

"Aye, well thanks. If I'm being honest, I hope it goes well tonight as well", he gave a genuine smile before sliding on his coat and locking his office door.

"Night folks."

"Night boss."

Later that evening Jackie was sat at home surrounded by her Valentine gifts from her mystery man and watching Love Actually thinking about what her friends were getting up to. Although in Robbies case, she didn't want to dwell on it too much. In her hand was the red rose. She couldn't help but breath in its wonderful smell for what seemed like the 100th time. Time passed and eventually her film finished. As she was putting the DVD case away on the shelf, the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Who on earth is this at 7pm on Valentines night?" she muttered under her breath.

Upon opening the door she found herself face-to-face with Robbie and she couldn't help but stand with her mouth open. He gave her his signature grin before saying, "Close your mouth Jacks. Your not a codfish.*"

"Oh shut up", she giggled then standing to one side to let him pass. "_Why the hell is Robbie at my house? This isn't right, he ought to be with Hannah. But part of me is glad he isn't. Oh heck, who am I kidding, all of me is glad that he is here." _Then she quickly made her way to the kitchen and made them both a tea then took them through to the living room. When she entered she saw Robbie looking at the mantelpiece where her Valentine card was. Placing the cups on the table she reached over and got the card.

"Read what it says. It's beautiful", she said handing him the card. Robbie took the card but didn't open it instead he sat looking at Jackie the card still closed on his lap.

"To my brilliantly beautiful Jackie, I want you to know that you are the only thing on my mind. I don't mean just today, I mean everyday. You brighten my world and there is no-one on the entire planet that can, or will ever take your place. I Love You x x x." he whispered to her looking straight into her eyes. "That's what it says in your card doesn't it Jackie?"

As Jackie nodded her head, she clicked with what Robbie was saying. "You gave me those things didn't you Robbie?" she managed to say through her soft sobs. He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"I meant every word I wrote Jackie. There is no-one that will ever take your place in my life and as for Hannah well, remember when I phoned her yesterday afternoon? I phoned her to say it was over. I had no intention of being with her tonight. I was planning on being with the only woman I've ever wanted." Robbie went to pull Jackie towards him but needn't have bothered as she pretty much moved into his arms anyway still sobbing slightly. "Roses are red, Violets are blue. I Love You with all of my heart and I hope you love me too." was whispered into her ear.

Jackie didn't need to think over her answer, she just said it. "I love you Robbie", then she pulled his head down towards her and placed their lips together.

They spent a long time kissing each other then when it was over they just lay there, fingers laced together with Jackies' head resting on Robbies' chest so she could hear his heartbeat. After a while of laying together a thought came to Jackie. She turned so she could see Robbie properly.

"Can I ask? If you had dumped Hannah yesterday afternoon, then why did you still leave early today?". A smile took over on Robbies' face as he reached into his trouser pocket. From his pocket he retrieved a small blue box with the words 'Fraser Hart' in gold writing on the front. Fraser Hart was the jewlers in town and was a very very expensive place.

"I went to buy this", he told her as he opened the box.

"Well am I allowed to see it then?", she queried with a smile. Robbie leant forward and kissed her deeply then pulled back.

"You can.", he stated slowly. Robbie took a deep breath then turned the box aound.

Jackie gasped as she gazed into the box. Nestled in the velvet was an engagement ring with a cluster of diamonds in it. Finally she managed to pull her eyes away from the ring to look at Robbie.

"Will you marry me Jackie?"

Jackie managed to say 'Yes' through her tears and as she looked up at Robbie while he slipped the ring on her finger, she saw that he had a few tears of his own. Once he'd put the ring on her finger he threw his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Needless to say, things got a little steamy and they ended up in Jackies bed.

Once it was over they both lay next to eachother in the silence until it was broken by Jackie.

"So tell me oh great and wise one, what do we do now?" she teased.

Robbie stuck his tounge out but smiled nevertheless. "Well how about we keep it hush hush for now, then gradually let people know starting with Matt and Stuart. I only want to share this with you at the moment so how about you only wear the ring when we are together?",he smiled down at her and started the first kiss of the day. When they were finished Robbie glanced over at the clock then sighed a little. "I suppose, I'd better go home." Jackie looked at him with a sad look. "Well if we want to keep quiet then we can't go into work together can we now?" he added.

Jackie sighed this time. "No I guess not. I don't want you to leave me now though", she told him as she ran her fingernails over his body making him shudder with pleasure. Before Robbie decided to get too carried away he forced himself out of the bed and got himself dressed meanwhile Jackie pulled on her dressing gown.

It was another 30 minutes before Robbie finally got in his car and drove home, a huge grin on his face as the events of that evening sunk in.

**Friday 17th February **

**(Daytime)**

The team were in their office having a small celebration over the arrest of a suspect that had gone AWOL a month previous. It was all down to Donnie (or PC Robertson as he was known professionally) that they had managed to solve the case and crack the hiding place. It now meant that they had the afternoon free before they went home to doll themselfs up before the Valentines Ball.

"Right Stuart, You and Donnie can make the coffee, Robbie and Jackie, you can go and get the cakes", Matt told them.

"What will you do boss?", asked Donnie.

"Me? I'm off to the toilet. All the excitment, my bladder can't take it." he said as he turned away.

"At your age I suppose not." Donnie ducked as a board pen flew his way.

"Less of the cheek, more of the coffee making."

"Yes Sir" barked Donnie as he clicked his heels and gave a mock salute causing everyone in the office to giggle uncontrolably.

Robbie and Jackie left as Matt came back. "They are rubbish at trying to hide the fact they are an item aren't they?" he said casually. He wasn't surprised when the entire office came back with a 'Yes.'

"So I wasn' the only one who noticed then?"

"No Sir. I don't think there is a single person in the whole of Glasgow who doesn't know they're an item. There are children who aren't born yet who will know who they are. It's like Voldemort in Harry Potter!" replied Donnie as he poured water into various mugs and tried to remember who had sugar and who didn't. "Robbie and Jackie are the talk of Strathclyde CID at the moment they're the only ones who don't know", he added placing the mugs down at their required spots. The entire office were trying to control their laughter when they arrived back 10 minutes later. The looked at each other before looking back at the office.

"Something we've done that we're not aware of?" asked Robbie, genuinely confused.

Donnie wandered over to Robbie and slid his arm around his shoulder, "Now you see Robbie....that would be telling", he told him casting a smug look at the others before yanking the biscuits out of his hand and gently tapping him on the cheek with them. Then he moved over to Jackie. "Ahh Jackie. Are you going to the Ball tonight?" a flicker of amusement in his eyes as he saw the look Robbie was giving him. "I am Donnie. Will you be?" answered Jackie happily playing along with him. "Indeed I am. Will our lovely Jackie be all dolled up and wearing a dress then?" Jackie rolled her eyes and then grinned at him. "Aye I will Donnie. If your a good boy, I might even let you dance with me." "Now there is an offer I will not refuse. See you later." With that he gave a small squeeze then left the office.

**Evening**

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, apologies for interupting your dancing, welcome to our Valentine Ball. I hope you are enjoying yourselves-", boomed the voice of the Superintendant.

"We would be if you'd shut up and let us get on", muttered Donnie. Robbie sniggered and got a bashing off Jackie for it.

"We hope that you enjoy the evening at that it is a memorable one for all of you. I will now hand over to the Chief Superintendant. Good evening."

The Chief Superintendant took a hold of the mic, "Well ladies and gents I won't keep you long I am just here to inform you that PC Donnie Robertson has been chosen to sing for us", the crowd erupted into cheers as Donnie turned slightly pink in the cheeks. "So PC Robertson if you'd like to make your way up onto the stage then you can begin." "Thank you Sir. Do you mind if I make a toast beforehand?" "Why, no. Be my guest." The Chief Superintendant tried to hide the smile that was threatening to appear, as he knew what was coming and so did the rest of the hall. **Except Robbie and Jackie.**

"Right Ladies and Gents I ask you to charge your glasses as we toast....," he began sending a grin round the room telling everyone what to do next.

"To Robbie and Jackie!", came a chorus of voices. Their mouths dropped open in surprise. They looked from Matt, to Stuart who were both grinning madly.

Finally they looked at Donnie. "The worst kept secret in the whole of Strathclyde CID", he finished of raising his glass at them.

Once the hall had quietened down and people had sat down he spoke again. "Right, time for me to sing and get it over with!" "The song I'll be singing is Michael Bubles' 'Hold On', so seeing as the dance floor is empty will Robbie and Jackie please take to the floor!"

"It's like Strictly Come Dancing all over again", called out Stuart.

Donnie smiled down at them as they made their way to the middle of the floor. The music started and Donnie began to sing. As he sang more people started to dance.

As the music played Jackie stared up at Robbie, a few tears spilled down her face.

"Jackie, sweetie whats the matter?", he whispered running his thumb over her cheek then pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I just want to know how I managed to deserve you Robbie. I love you", she whispered back.

"You didn't do anything but be beautiful and amazing. Your wonderful and incredible and I love you too Jackie", with that he pulled her close and kissed her slowly.

**Finito!**

**A/N: I apologise for the rather crappy ending. I just didn't know quite how to finish it. I hope I haven't disappointed you all. =]**

**Emma xox**


End file.
